


I’m cool hell ye

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I’m tight as fuck, M/M, Multi, it’s all ab me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An x reader fic
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	I’m cool hell ye

Peepeepoopoo? 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
